Ashy
by The Mind of Insanity
Summary: My first crossover! Ashy Balboa is an up-and-coming boxer with the world's worst luck. But when he gets a chance to take on the Heavyweight champ, will he face him, or run away?


A/N: What's up everybody! I'm ready to start something new! Now don't worry, I'm still going to Poke Rangers, but I've been dying to do this story! This will be my first ever Parody Story! And I know you are all asking what it can be. I am very proud to introduce to _**Ashy.**_ Most people don't think it's a parody by its name, but think deeply. Look closely at the name. What do you think it could be? I know you are all wondering out there, so I'm just gonna drop the ball. _**Ashy**_ is a Pokemon parody of… (brace yourself) _**ROCKY! Yo, Misty!**_ I'm really excited about this story. Here's a rundown of the Characters in _**Ashy.**_

**_Major Characters:_**

_**Ash Ketchum as Ashton "Ashy" Balboa: Equivalent of Rocky:**_ Having been raised in a Baptist home while growing up in the rough-n-tough slums of Saffron City, Ashy is a tough guy with a heart of gold. He works as a collector for Barry "Sharpedo" Gazzo, the local loan shark, but his real passion is boxing. He competes in local fights under the ring name the Sinnoh Stallion. He gets a chance to take on the Kantonian heavyweight champion, Gary Creed, in an exhibition match. With the help of his trainer and manger, Samuel Oak Goldmill, he prepares for the biggest fight of his life. He is deeply in love with his best friend, Ritchie Pennino, sister, Misty Pennino, but he is afraid to tell her how he feels. As he trains for his match, Ashy must decide what he cares about most, his passion or Misty. A caring, kind, fierce man, Ashy is considered simple and dense by most, but is actually very intelligent. Two things that sets Ashy apart from other fighters are his determination and the fact that he is a Southpaw, or left-handed fighter.

**_Misty Waterflower as Mistara "Misty" Pennino: Equivalent of Adrian: _**A kind, shy, and sensitive soul, Misty runs the neighborhood Pokemon Pet Shop. A single woman, she lives with her crazy, drunkard brother, Ritchie. An insecure soul, Misty is often taken advantage of by her brother and other people, (_**NOT SEXUALLY YOU PERVERTS!**_) and is considered a pushover with a temper. She has long loved neighbor, local loan shark collector, and amateur boxer, Ashy Balboa, but is too afraid of rejection to tell him. She finally tell him how she feels and they start a relationship, which is almost immediately put under massive stress caused by both her brother's disapproval of their Relationship, and Ashy's upcoming match with Gary Creed. She truly loves Ashy for who he is, but she hates his violent lifestyle that he lives. Her biggest challenge is finally shown to her, not telling Ashy how she feels, but deciding whether to learn to accept his lifestyle, or to abandon him when life gets tough.

**_Gary Oak as Gary Creed: Equivalent of Apollo:_** The Current Kantonian Heavyweight Boxing Champion, Gary is a mercilessly skilled fighter. Strong, fast, and tough as nails, Gary is a fighter who has everything on his side. Everything but determination. A quick KO-er, Gary has never had to go the distance before, relying on his skill and speed to quickly knock out his opponents. He prepares a publicity stunt to improve his image by giving local fighter Ashy Balboa a chance to take him on for the title of Kantonian Heavyweight Champion in an exhibition match. A spoiled fighter, his opponents are handpicked for him so he does not hurt himself. Though still tough, Creed has grown soft from the pampering of his managers, agents, and wife Dawn. He is ready to prove that no one can defeat him no matter how much he is pampered.

**_Professor Oak as Samuel "Oak" Goldmill: Equivalent of Mickey Goldmill:_** A retired boxer, Sam has seen everything and knows all the moves. Though retired, he is still active in boxing by running the local Saffron City boxing gym, Oak's Boxing Dojo. A tough guy that means well, he is often demeaning towards Ashy about his lack of commitment to Boxing, and the fact that he works as a leg-breaker. When Ashy is challenged by Gary Creed, he offers to work not only as Ashy's trainer, but also as his manager. Though he would never admit it, He has a soft spot in his heart for Ashy. Though he's rough and belittling to him, he sees Ashy as the son he never really had.

**_Ritchie as Ritchie Pennino: Equivalent of Paulie: _**A worker at the local meat-packing plant, Ritchie is Ashy's crazy best friend and Misty's psycho brother. A crazy mad man, Ritchie is a cursing, hateful, and destructive drunkard. He tries multiple times to get his little sister to go out and be more adventurous, but to little avail, which has given him an inferiority complex. Though he is best friends with Ashy, he secretly envies and hates him for the fact that he can do anything and get it to work out, and goes right for him. Nevertheless, Ritchie has a kind heart, and a sweet spirit.

**_Minor Characters:_**

**_OC as Spinarak Rico: Equivalent of Spider Rico  
><em>**

**_Barry as Barry "Sharpedo" Gazzo: Equivalent of Anthony Gazzo_**

**_Tracy Sketchit as Reverend Sketchit: Equivalent of Father Carmine_**

**_Tyson as Tyson "Duke" Evers: Equivalent of Tony "Duke" Evers_**

**_Dawn as Dawn Creed: Equivalent of Mrs. Creed_**

And that is Ashy! First chapter should be up soon. Until then, Courage and Godspeed!**_  
><em>**


End file.
